Sonadow two shot Ten Minutes
by FadedZane
Summary: Ten minutes to live or to die
1. Chapter 1

(Disregard the One-shot part of the title,because this might become a two shot depending on if you guys like it ^_^)

 _You know how just ONE bad day,could make your life a living hell? What if that one bad day turned into a bad week,and that bad week turned into a bad month,and that bad month into a bad year? I feel like I'm falling into a bottomless pit,and I keep falling,never hitting the bottom,until today. I COULDN'T find a way a way out,until I met him…_

 **Flashback**

Shadow stared into the distance,he sat on top a hill,thinking,he never heard the footsteps behind him until the person spoke.

"Hey there!"A cheerful voice said,Shadow turn his head and looked up to see who it was,he was greeted by cheerful emerald eyes which belonged to a cobalt hedgehog who was smiling at Shadow,"Are you new here?"Shadow nodded blankly,"Come on,I'll show you around!"the hedgehog reached out his hand towards Shadow who hesitated before he accepted it and stood up,"My name's Sonic! What's yours?"

"Shadow,Shadow the hedgehog…"Shadow responded,giving Sonic a smile,he hasn't smiled in years,it felt good to smile once more.

"Nice to meet you Shadow!"Sonic said as they walked down the hill,"Mind if I call you Shads?"

"Fine with me."Shadow shrugged.

Flashback stops

 _We talked,we laughed,we had fun. Shadow gave a small smiled,everything was dark around him,he was in Eggman's fortress,tied to a bomb set to go off in twenty minutes,the constant beeping made his heart skip a few beats every now and then. At least I now know what love feels like..._

 **Flashback**

"Hey Shads!"Sonic yelled,waving to the ebony hedgehog as he ran over to him.

"S-Sonic! Slow down!"Shadow yelled back,too late,Sonic crashed into Shadow.

"Hehe,"Sonic chuckled sheepishly,"Sorry."

"It's fine."Shadow smiled,"But seriously,slow down next time."he added more dryly.

"Are you excited!"

"For what?"Shadow asked confused.

"For snow!"Sonic sighed,shaking his head in disappointment.

"Not really…."Shadow responded.

"You look thin."Sonic changed the subject.

"I don't eat much…"Shadow sighed,trying to hide his sadness.

Sonic's ear twitched,worry briefly crossed his face but quickly disappeared,"Wanna come over to my place?"Shadow smiled and nodded.

At Sonic's house

By the time Sonic and Shadow reached Sonic's home,it was snowing lightly,"Sonic!"Amy gasped,running over to the blue hedgehog,giving him a crushing hug while Shadow watched on.

"Amy let go!"Sonic gasped,trying to get out of the pink hedgehog's hug.

"I'm never letting you go!"Amy smiled,not realizing the Sonic had brought a friend.

"Um? Who are you?"Shadow asked in a not so polite tone.

Amy finally let go of Sonic who breathed out relief before passing out from lack of oxygen,"I'm Sonic's girlfriend!"Amy said cheerfully,"And you are?"she added more rudely.

"He's Shadow the hedgehog…."Sonic said weakly from the floor.

"Nice to meet you Shadow."Amy said smiling widely,"I'm Sonic's girlfriend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!"(Yes,a Chowder reference cx) Sonic yelled,getting up,"Anyways,I want to introduce you to my other friends." Sonic said smiling as a red echidna and a two tailed fox stared at Shadow.

"Hey Sonic,"Knuckles said,,"Who's that?"

Sonic wrapped his arm around Shadow's shoulders,and pointed before say,"This is Shadow,I he's new in town and I meet him a few months ago. Shadow,those two are Knuckles and Tails,"Sonic removed his arm from Shadow's shoulder,"Oh yeah,that reminds me,do you have a place to stay at?"

"I used to."Shadow respond.

"What happened?"Knuckles asked.

"And where did you used to live?"Tails added.

"I used to live in a forest not far from here."Shadow sighed.

"Oh I remember!"Sonic blurted out,"There was a forest fire…"

Shadow nodded,"I lived in a cabin and took care animals and chao…."There was a long moment of silence before someone spoke.

"So,uh...you wanna stay here until you get some money or something."Sonic offered.

"No thanks."

"But!"Sonic tried to object,but Shadow shook his head no,"It you say so...but I think you should stay with me! You have no place to stay and I think you'd like it here!"Sonic purred.

Shadow looked away,blushing slightly,"Fine…"he sighed,still not looking at the others.

I was often distante from the others,including with Sonic,but as Christmas came around,it was harder to avoid the others.

"Hey Shads!"Sonic said,smiling at the dark hedgehog who had just woken up,"How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine."Shadow responded planly with a sigh.

"Wanna have a race?"Sonic asked.

"Don't waste my time."Shadow growled lightly,rolling his eyes.

"Scared you're gonna lose?"Sonic teased.

Shadow smirked,"Bring it on!"

"Okay then,to the park and back!"Sonic decided as they both headed outside.

"Ready!"Shadow said,looking at Sonic.

"Set!"Sonic smirked.

"GO!"Both hedgehogs took off,creating a large gust of wind in their wake.

"You're pretty fast!"Sonic smiled,surprised that Shadow could keep up.

"Likewise."Shadow nodded. They soon reached the park.

"I won!"Sonic said,skidding to a halt.

"No you didn't."Shadow said dryly,"It was a tie."

"Yeah,yeah it was a tie."Sonic said,tapping his foot rapidly on the ground,"Hey Shads,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Shadow grunted,crossing his arms.

"You say that all the time!?"Sonic said frustratedly,"I get the feeling that your not okay…"

Shadow was quiet for a moment,"I'm not okay."he said,looking away from Sonic,a sudden chill from the cold,went down his spine,but he ignored it,"I'll tell you on the way home,"He sighed,frot billowed from his mouth as he did so,"I just don't want to talk about it right now…"

Sonic stared at Shadow before taking his hand,"We don't have to talk about it."Sonic said smiling. Shadow smiled back and nodded.

For most of that day,Sonic and Shadow spent their time at the park before heading home,"Hey Shads,"Sonic said.

"What?"Shadow asked which Sonic only responded by pointing up. Shadow blushed when he saw it was mistletoe. There was a long moment of silence before,without warning,Shadow kissed Sonic.

 **Flashback end**

"Ten minutes left Shadow,"Eggman was in the upper levels of his fortress,sending a video to Shadow,"Seems like Sonic won't be coming-WHAT?! Sonic!?"

"Where is he Eggman!?"Shadow could hear Sonic's voice,but the live recording cut off.

 _Ten minutes to live,or to die. Ten minutes to break Sonic's heart,ten minutes to never see my children again…..Shadow closed his eyes._

Yep! A cliffhanger! :D Want me to continue on this one shot? Let me know XD I could really use some feedback on how well I did on this story :3


	2. Chapter 2

_What would you do,if you had only ten minutes to live? How would you spend your last ten minutes?_ _ **HOW**_ _would_ _ **YOU**_ _spend it?_ Shadow opened his eyes,a new found determination sparked in his eyes. I've been fight all my life,through life or death situations! Why should this one BE any different from the rest? _(Start yo timers guys cx)_

 **Nine minutes thirty seconds.**

Shadow struggled to free himself from the ropes he was tied in,but it seemed the rope had sharp,dagger like barbs in it,making his struggle painful. By the time he'd escaped from the rope,he'd lost two minutes. In the process of freeing himself from the rope,Shadow had gotten scratches down his arms and his chest,most of which stung when he moved.

Shadow ignored the feeling of blood going down his chest and arms,wasting no time and spin dashed his way out of his cell. Eggman's fortress was like a deadly maze,around each corner were some badniks,most likely ordered to stop Sonic form coming any farther in.

 **Five minutes fifteen seconds**

Each movement Shadow made was painful,his mind whirled with unpleasant thoughts,but he pushed through the pain and kept those thoughts at the back of his mind. He had started to lean up against the wall. Shadow knew he didn't have much time left before he collapsed from exhaustion,but he wasn't going to let that slow him down,not now.

 **Three minutes twenty seconds**

Shadow stumbled with each step,his vision blurred from the pain he felt. Other then the wounds from the barbed rope,he had to fight his way through badniks,which didn't make his escape any easier. Shadow was now closer to collapsing but refused to give up,"Shadow!" He heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic?"Shadow responded weakly,Two minutes left…. Shadow thought as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

There was only darkness and coldness that surrounded Shadow. _Where am I?_ Shadow thought,unable to grasp what's going on,he felt like he was drifting through space. Suddenly,voices pierce the the dark void.

"Will he survive?"Shadow could barely make out the voice,but he could tell it was Sonic's.

"The chances are slim,and our doctors did the best they could,only time will tell if he survives."The voices faded and blurred as Shadow slipped deeper into unconsciousness.

 **Sonic's pov**

"But there's gotta be something more you can do!"Sonic pleaded,he'd barely managed to escape the blast of the bomb,he was glad he could save Shadow,yet horrified that he might not survive another night.

"Sonic,we're deeply sorry,"The doctor said frowing,"But we've done all we can."The doctor said,walking away.

No matter how BADLY Sonic wanted to cry,he fought back the tears,"Mommy?"A young,male,black hedgehog with red streaks in their quills tugged Sonic's arm,"Will Daddy be okay?"

Sonic picked up his son,"Mommy's not sure…"Sonic didn't want to sugar coat it,"Only time will tell Shade." Sonic looked at Shadow. Just looking at all the machines hooked up to the dark hedgehog made Sonic feel sick,"Let's head home,I bet your lil sis misses you by now."

 **Shadow's pov**

 _Days,weeks,months,possibly years. I'm still breathing,I'm still alive and I'm fighting. For me,this is Life or Death,the feeling of falling is constant in this void… But,I've had time to think,think about the Sonic,my kids,and my friends. But I think about Sonic the most,I know he visits me everyday,he brings the kids too. I can barely hear anybody's voices,but I can mainly hear Sonic's. I can hear him praying,and sometimes even crying when everyone else left,he visits everyday,I realize now,that Sonic is,and forever will be my Light in Darkness(the Original title of the story :3)_

It's hard to keep track of time when your in a coma,but I can tell it's been two years,maybe three.

Sonic griped Shadow's head. He was sitting in a chair next to Shadow's hospital bed,"Shadow,"Sonic said quietly and softly,his voice filled with sorrow and grief,"Please wake up….I miss you...and Shade misses you,and our daughter can barely remember you…"Sonic squeezed Shadow's hand lightly.

After a few moments,the gesture was returned followed by a low groan,"S-Sonic?"Shadow said weakly,his eyes opening slowly.

Sonic had to stop himself from sobbing out loud,"You're wake!"he choked.

"Please tell me you're not going to cry."Shadow struggled to sit up.

"No,"Sonic shook his head,"I'm just happy to have you back."Sonic smiled before hugging Shadow.

 **Few weeks later**

 _Ten minutes. Ten….Minutes._ Shadow smiled as he stood next to Sonic,he was now leaving the hospital and he couldn't be happier, _I'm still not at full strength,but it's fine by me,I had to choose between life or death,I choose life,and I was fighting every moment,every second,for the ones I love. I'm glad to be back with them again._

"Don't push yourself Shads."Sonic said worriedly as they both walked home. Shadow was leaning up against Sonic for support.

"Fine."Shadow said with a smirk,"I'm just happy to see you again."he said before kissing Sonic.

 _Ten minutes,six hundred seconds. I won't look back on that day,I want to look towards the future._

"Daddy!"

 _I'm curious as to what you would do,if you were in my shoes. I'll never give up,and I'll keep on fighting for the ones I love,till my dying breath. I won't forget,but...I won't look back._

Shadow smiled when he saw Shade,"How's Maria been?"He asked,picking up his son,"And you've grown so much!"

Shade started to cry into Shadow's chest,but the tears were happy ones,"I thought I'd never see you again!"Shade sobbed while Shadow tried to calm him down.

"I'm not going anywhere Shade,not anymore."Shadow held Shade close to him,Sonic had went to get Maria. _I'm right where I belong._ Shadow thought,seeing Maria peeking her head around a corner before going over to greet her father with a cheerful smile.

Did y'all like the story? Tell me what you think: 3


End file.
